


[01:27 AM]

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on an NCT Song, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Summary: Listen to Back 2 U (AM 01:27) as you read this! It’s based off of the lyrics and I’ve been thinking about this song a lot lately so here’s a random timestamp I wrote at 3AM :D
Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803082
Comments: 1





	[01:27 AM]

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Back 2 U (AM 01:27) as you read this! It’s based off of the lyrics and I’ve been thinking about this song a lot lately so here’s a random timestamp I wrote at 3AM :D

Jaehyun looked at his phone, sighing as he read the name on the caller ID—his ex-girlfriend, probably calling again with some sob story about how she missed him and just  _ needed _ him back in her life. It was absolutely pathetic.   
  


And yet he found himself caving in each time. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and answered the call, raising the phone up to his ear. He was right—the line was filled with watery sniffles and pleas for Jaehyun to take her back. She pleaded and begged, saying that she’ll change. This time she’ll really change, she’ll actually do it and if she didn’t Jaehyun could leave her and never come back. 

“Jaehyun, please, I swear— I know I don’t deserve you but if you would please just give me  _ one more chance _ I’ll show you that I’ve gotten better, I promise. Just please—“

“Aren’t you tired?”

The line went silent for a moment and he took that as a sign to continue.

“Aren’t you tired of saying the same shit over and over again and repeating this cycle of you saying that you’ll really change when in reality, every time I take you back you just get wors? Aren’t you fucking tired? Because I sure fucking am. I told you that last time was  _ the last time  _ and I meant it. I don’t wanna hear this shit anymore, I’m done.”

“But Jaehyun—“

“ _ I said I don’t wanna hear it! You never fucking listen to me! _ That’s part of the issue—well, no, your issue is that you have no consideration for how you treat everyone around you and even though I was your boyfriend I was nothing but your wallet, wasn’t I? Some sad sap that opened their heart out to you every time you cried for help and I was willing to give you the world! I was willing to give you everything and you  _ still _ fucked me over more times than I can count. I mean it this time. Don’t call me ever again.”

He didn’t even wait for a response before hanging up and tossing his phone onto the couch. Dropping his head into his hands, he let out a deep sigh, tears of frustration finally slipping passed his eyelids. He spent so long wondering if he’d ever be free of the torment she caused him, knowing that he was the only one who could free himself. But there comes a point where you just have to tell yourself that enough is enough. 


End file.
